


Jasmine on your skin

by duesternis



Series: together, now [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Commander Little gets a treat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Frottage, Lt Jopson at his finest, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, also very many pet names, there's also a bit of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: Edward leaned against the wall in his back, uncaring for his dress uniform.He tossed back the rest of his stale champagne and sighed."There you are," came a soft, sly voice and Thomas, dear, dear, Thomas, stepped around the jasmine.His cheeks were flushed with mirth and the champagne he was so fond of. He looked gorgeous in his dress uniform, epaulettes gleaming in the soft glow filtering through the leaves."I’m hiding."Thomas laughed softly and smoothed his gloved hands over the front of Edward’s dress uniform.
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Series: together, now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Jasmine on your skin

The party was lavish, music swelling on the cool night breeze, guests flushed with wine, champagne and laughter.  
Edward had fled into the hallway, holding half a flute of champagne in his gloved hands. He just needed a moment to breathe, a moment without the daughters and single sisters of the other officers throwing themselves at him.  
They were pleasing enough to the eye in their colourful gowns, their hair twisted and curled and their lips painted ever more alluring shades of pink and red.  
Edward could just do nothing else but dance with them, hardly able to hold up a conversation, hardly able to recognize their coquettish flirting as what it was.  
And they were becoming more and more open with their touches, unable as he was to find a polite rebuttal that wouldn’t result in tears on the Ladies‘ part and hands thrown on the Gentlemen’s part.  
He wanted to avoid a fight over some percieved slight against a beloved sister’s honour or something like that.

So he wandered down the hall to the next set of double doors, stepped into the dimly lit parlour, through it and out on the balcony.  
Sighed, when he saw that it was connected to the balcony outside the ball room, merely a climbing bush of sweet jasmine shielded him from the laughter of a group of young ladies standing by the banister.  
Edward leaned against the wall in his back, uncaring for his dress uniform.  
He tossed back the rest of his stale champagne and sighed.  
"There you are," came a soft, sly voice and Thomas, dear, dear, Thomas, stepped around the jasmine.  
His cheeks were flushed with mirth and the champagne he was so fond of. He looked gorgeous in his dress uniform, epaulettes gleaming in the soft glow filtering through the leaves.

"I’m hiding."  
Thomas laughed softly and smoothed his gloved hands over the front of Edward’s dress uniform.  
Edward checked their surroundings for any on-lookers immediately.  
He barely caught sight of the flock of bright skirts through the thicket of leaves on his left, so he determined it safe enough.  
His champagne flute was easily nestled into the pot and then Edward pulled Thomas into the circle of his arms, kissing him warmly.  
He tasted of fruit and champagne, mouth smiling under Edward’s lips.  
"Oh, Ned! What if somebody sees us?"  
Thomas‘ pale eyes were almost blown black by his pupils and the theatrical tone of his voice made Edward grin wolfishly.  
"Well, Lieutenant, right now no one is aware of our presence here, I believe. So, if you manage to stay silent, then we should be quite safe from discovery, my love."

Thomas smiled, hands rubbing over Edward’s jacket again, one gloved finger slipping between the golden buttons, rubbing over Edward’s waistcoat.  
"I wish we were at home and I could unwrap you, dearest," Thomas breathed into Edward’s ear, teeth closing around the lobe of his ear and tugging softly. "Or that either of us wore skirts, so we could just lift them and get to business."  
Edward groaned, hands scrabbling at the waistline of Thomas‘ trousers.  
He dropped to his knees heavily, Thomas almost cracking his nose on the wall. He barely managed to brace his hands against the white stone in time.

"Ned!"  
"Hush, Thomas, please. Hush."   
Edward smoothed his gloved hands over the dark trousers of Thomas‘ dress uniform and licked his lips.  
He looked up at Thomas through his hair, where it had become dislodged from the oiled constraints Thomas had combed it into before they had left for the party.  
Thomas swallowed heavily, collar moving over his adam’s apple.  
How Edward wanted to mouth at it, feel it move with every single one of Thomas‘ ragged swallows.  
Instead he fought the placket of Thomas‘ trousers, buttons slippery under his gloves.  
He cursed, eyebrows pulling together and Thomas‘ hands covered his bigger ones with grace.  
"Allow me, sir."

Edward’s prick stirred in the tight confines of his uniform at the sure tone of Thomas‘ voice.  
He let go of the placket and Thomas opened it deftly with two fingers. His prick was filling slowly, rising under the white cotton of his drawers.  
Edward licked his lips and pulled Thomas out through the slit in the front.  
"Not even a single button on your drawers, Lieutenant Jopson." Edward tilted his head, hand cupping Thomas‘ stiffening prick.  
Thomas grinned, flashing Edward a bit of teeth and raised an eyebrow.  
"It’s for easy access. Would hardly be proper to take longer than necessary when one relieves themselves."

Edward hummed, dragging the head of Thomas‘ prick over his closed lips. He smelled salty; fresh sweat and the underlying hint of his soap. Together with the wafting scent of the jasmine on the cooling air it was the most exquisite thing Edward had ever smelled.  
Thomas put a gloved palm to Edward’s hair, thumb pressing faintly above Edward’s ear, encouraging him to open his mouth.  
He did, peeling the loose foreskin back with his lips. Thomas inhaled sharply, legs tensing under Edward’s hand.  
He moved forward slowly, mouth slack around Thomas‘ prick, until his nose brushed the chestnut curls that peeked from the slit in Thomas‘ drawers.  
Heavy breathing from above him, the hand in his hair flexed and Edward looked up through his lashes.

Thomas cursed vividly, mouth as foul as that of any sailor, if the occasion called for it.  
And this one did, by jove.  
He kept his hips as still as possible, very well knowing that Edward couldn’t keep quiet when Thomas used his mouth with force.  
Very well knowing that he himself wouldn’t be able to keep quiet either.

So he let Edward move almost languidly over his prick, tongue flicking at the slit, the foreskin, lips suckling at the tip and then again stretching tightly around the thickest part of him.  
Thomas almost let out a shout when Edward tongued the foreskin, spearing his tongue into the gather of it, rubbing the sensitive head against the roof of his mouth.  
Edward grunted when Thomas dripped into his mouth and let go for a moment, breathing deeply, raggedly.  
His lips were slick with spit and the first hints of seed. His handsome face was flushed with sweat as he ground the heel of his palm into his own groin.  
Edward’s other hand rubbed over Thomas, glove already wet with spit.

"You filthy thing," murmured Thomas and pulled his own gloves off with his teeth, pocketing them haphazardly.  
Then he properly fisted Edward’s hair, dragging his red mouth back towards Thomas‘ jutting prick.  
"Open."  
Edward obediently did, hand unresting in his lap.  
Thomas carefully pulled Edward’s other hand away from his own prick, unwilling to have him soil his gloves any further.  
"Hold still now, Ned. Tongue out."  
Edward shifted once, knees widening the split of his legs on the balcony floor and Thomas stepped closer, making Edward tilt his head a bit, still fisting his hair carefully.  
Not so hard that it pulled, Edward didn’t like that, just firm enough to guide him to the preferred position.

"Good, sir. Very good. Look at you, so handsome on your knees." Thomas touched himself with slightly shaking fingers, tugging on the foreskin just how he liked it.  
Edward’s tongue flicked out, barely touching the silky head of it.  
"Ned."  
"Sorry."  
Edward swallowed, opened his mouth again, heel of his hand grinding harshly into his lap.  
"Just hold still, boy."  
Thomas shifted his stance, hand properly holding his prick now. He gently tapped the toe of his boot against the back of Edward’s grinding hand and Edward stopped immediately.  
Fisted his hands on his spread thighs, buttons on his jacket quivering with the speed of his breaths.

"Rub yourself off on this, Ned, be a good lad. And be quiet." His own voice was strained now, hand flying over his prick, spreading the clear fluid over the shaft, the glistening head.  
Edward groaned brokenly deep in his chest and Thomas wished they were at home, windows flung wide and he could feel that groan vibrate against his naked skin.  
But this would have to do until they came home again.  
They still had a few weeks to this posting.  
Thomas felt the heat of Edward’s groin through the supple leather of his boots, his bollocks heavy and probably quite drawn against the back of his foot.  
Edward’s hard prick rubbed against Thomas‘ shin and Thomas swayed, giving more pressure for Edward.  
He was thanked with a moan, Edward’s eyes fluttering half closed.

Thomas dragged his leaking prick over Edward’s pink lips, drawing another moan from his deep chest. The hot breath washed over the sensitive head of Thomas‘ prick and he bit another curse off, acutely aware of people talking beyond the jasmine.  
If they couldn’t already hear the filthy slick of his palm on his prick, then they would surely hear his pants and curses if Thomas let them spill.  
Edward grabbed the back of Thomas‘ knee, just above his boot and ground himself against the leather with all his might.  
Thomas pulled his hand from Edward’s hair and threw it against the cool wall again, palm scraping over it.  
"Fuck, Ned."  
Edward moaned, mouth open and close to drooling. His tongue was an inviting soft curve in his mouth.  
"Keep your mouth open, boy, just like that."

Thomas slipped the tip of his prick into Edward’s mouth, dragging it over the flat of his tongue.  
Edward groaned, hips stuttering against Thomas‘ leg.  
Thomas chanced a glance away from Edward’s half-lidded eyes and watched the gyrating of his hips against Thomas‘ boot slow to a stuttering halt.  
"That was you, then, my dear boy?"  
Edward moaned in answer, hand slackening at the back of Thomas‘ knee. He slipped a finger into the top of Thomas‘ boot, hips still dragging slowly over the back of his foot.  
Thomas smiled fondly and licked his lips, adjusting the hold he had on himself.

"Just a moment now, boy, be ready to swallow."  
Edward grunted, mouth opening a bit wider, tongue working around an open mouthed swallow with the tip of Thomas‘ prick on it.  
Thomas swore, hand pressing tightly at the base of his prick and then dragging right to the glans.  
He spilled thickly on Edward’s tongue.  
Edward groaned, mouth slowly filling with the spurts of seed.  
"Close your mouth, my boy, and swallow me," Thomas managed hoarsely.

Edward’s eyes closed, his lips did too, wrapping Thomas in the tight heat of his mouth.  
Then Edward swallowed raggedly, mouth moving forward until Thomas‘ prick nudged the back of his throat.  
He swallowed again and Thomas wiped his thumb over Edward’s red cheek, feeling the outline of his prick inside.  
A second, weaker spurt of seed left him quite shaking, glad for the wall holding him up.  
Edward hummed around his prick and slowly moved away, making sure to suckle the last bit of seed from the tip of Thomas‘ softening prick before he let go entirely.  
He opened his eyes, presented his empty tongue for Thomas, groin still pressed tightly to Thomas‘ boot.

Thomas pushed a thumb into Edward’s mouth and smiled, knees still far from firm.  
"Such a good lad, my dear Ned."  
Edward moaned, kissing Thomas’s thumb.  
"Up here, come."  
Thomas swallowed, voice ragged with spent desire.  
Edward rose, taking the brunt of Thomas‘ weight from the wall, holding him up with an arm around the waist.  
They kissed and then Edward tucked Thomas back into his drawers and closed the placket of his trousers with his filthy gloves.  
Thomas pondered the taste of his own seed on his tongue and kissed the abused corner of Edward’s red mouth.  
"Take off your gloves, my sweet, they are filthy."

Edward flushed and peeled his gloves off with careful fingers. "Sorry. I quite forgot."  
"Give them to me."  
Thomas held out his ungloved palms and Edward handed them over. They were a size and a half too big for Thomas, but he pulled them on nonetheless.  
Used the slightly less filthy one to open Edward’s trousers and drawers.  
"Thomas!"  
"Hush, boy. I can’t have you staining through the drawers. What will people think of you, huh?"

Thomas reached into the cloying heat of Edward’s drawers and scooped as much seed out of them as he could. Rubbed twice over the head of Edward’s prick with the palm of the glove.  
He checked his work, mouth curling into a satisfied smirk. There was a lot of it.  
Edward was leaning back against the wall, chest heaving again, hands holding on tightly to Thomas‘ elbows.  
"Lieutenant, please."  
"Almost done, boy. Hold still."  
Edward moaned, thighs spreading subtly and Thomas reached inside again, this time with the other glove. It came out soiled too.  
Thomas laughed softly, turned them both inside out as he pulled them off and wrapped them in Edward’s handkerchief; plucked gently from his pocket.  
"Put yourself away, my darling boy. I might do something stupid otherwise."

Edward grinned, and kissed Thomas, hair quite dishevelled and brushing over Thomas‘ cheekbones.  
"Thank you, Lieutenant."  
He tucked himself away with naval precision and opened the two center buttons on his uniform coat to reach the inner pocket.  
He pulled a pair of spare gloves out and Thomas gasped.  
"Ned, oh. That’s incredibly arousing, you know."  
"A pair of spare gloves?"  
Edward’s eyebrow vanished under his flopping fringe, amusement warm on his thick voice.

"Yes," Thomas hissed and pressed a firm kiss to the corner of Edward’s jaw. "I’ll ravish you, next opportunity we have, just so you know. Spare gloves, Lord help me."  
Edward laughed a little breathlessly and pulled them on, closing his jacket neatly.  
Thomas refolded the wad of soiled fabric in his hands and pulled his own gloves on again.  
"Meet me in the lavatory in a few moments. I need to give these a rinse before the mess dries, and your hair needs a thorough combing, dearest boy."

Edward smiled, kissed Thomas again and nodded.  
Thomas stepped back inside through the doors Edward had used and was half way to the double doors leading into the hallway when Edward called his name softly.  
He turned over his shoulder, Edward little more than a looming, broad shadow in the open glass doors.  
"What is it, Ned?"  
"I love you."  
Thomas laughed, explicitly pleased, and hurried to the lavatory.

Ravish Edward he would indeed, and if he had to orchestrate an opportunity himself, well then that only showed his pro-active mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my filth!!
> 
> Leave a comment please and thank you!! Also find me on tumblr under the same name and give this a reblog maybe.


End file.
